Boredom
by ravensaphire
Summary: Fionna is bored and Marshall is bored. What is going to happen. One shot.


"I am so bored!"

Fionna, young adventurer screamed out the window and gave out a huge sigh. _What am I supposed to do… Cake is at Monochro's house and left me at the tree house alone… WHY!_

Fionna gave out another huge sigh. _Maybe I'll play Beemo. S_he walked over to the video game system which was playing itself on the table.

" Hey Beemo, what'cha playing?" Fionna asked. "A new game called, Nights in Bed" Beemo gave a laugh. "Eww, Gross Beemo. Arghhh! What gave you the idea to create such a game?" She was disgusted.

"Hahaha. I was only joking Fionna, I am playing my new game called Adventure Quest. It is an awesome adventure game." Beemo was still laughing. "Oh haha, very funny Beemo. So how do you play it?" Fionna picked up a controller and Beemo began explaining the basic plot and controls for the game.

Fionna was so into the game she didn't notice a certain vampire was floating by her window. Marshall was also bored that night, so he decided to go to some random place and annoy the crap out of that person. He just so happens to past by Fionna's house, so he thought why not annoy her.

Marshall floated silently next to Fionna. He leaned in closer. "HEY FIONNA!" He shouted. Fionna was caught off guard, she dropped the controller and screamed. "DUDE! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Fionna punched him in the stomach when she stopped screaming and to regain her coolness. Marshall was still laughing.

"Boy Fionna, you should have seen your face. It was EPIC!" Marshall calmed down a bit. "Not funny dude. Not funny…" Fionna blushed a little because of embarrassment. "So what are you playing? Looks like fun." He was still snickering a little.

"I am playing Adventure Quest. Beemo made it. It is really fun. Wanna play?" Fionna is handing Marshall the other controller. "Yeah, would love too." Marshall grabbed the controller and started playing.

*~An hour later~*

"Arghh… You're too good at this!" Marshall threw his controller with frustration. "That's what you get when you're playing with THE MASTER." Fionna was laughing at Marshall because Marshall failed to beat her in the game.

"How about we make it interesting? If you win, I will do anything you want for the next 2 hours. If I win, you'll have to do anything I want for the next 2 hours. Got a deal?" Fionna made this bet because she wanted Marshall to pay for what he did when he dropped by earlier.

Marshall thought for a while. "Sure." He finally replied. "Let's play Adventure Quest!" They both started playing.

*~ Another hour later~*

"HOLY COW!" Fionna was amazed that Marshall beat her in the game. "How the hell dude! You cheated!" Fionna was frustrated because now she had to keep the promise on the bet that **SHE** made… "No dude. You're just over confident and you lost." Marshall was enjoying his glory.

"So what do you want me to do?" Fionna gave a sigh of defeat. "Hmm, let me think." Marshall floated around for a while. "I got it!" Marshall floated to Fionna and picked her up. Fionna was getting nervous now.

"What are you doing? Put me down!" Fionna wrapped her arms around Marshall, scared of falling to her doom. "Relax, we're going to your room. Where nobody is going to bother us." Marshall winked. Fionna blushed a bit think what are they going to do in her room. _Maybe we're going to read some comics. _

When they both reached Fionna's room, Marshall set Fionna down on her bed. 'So what do you want me to do?" She asked with curiosity. Marshall gently landed in front of her. He leaned in closer to her.

"I want you to kiss me." Marshall said this with a deep and sexy voice. "Wait, WHAT!" Fionna's face was red. "You said I could make you do anything I want, so I want you to kiss me." Marshall's face was inches away from her.

"You got to be kidding right?" Fionna was extra nervous now. Knowing she can't back away from her word. She took an oath that a heroine can't go back on her word. She cursed that oath…

"I know you can go back on your word Fionna. You took the oath." Marshall lifted Fionna's chin with his finger. "I know! You're going to pay for this one d-" Her sentence got cut short by Marshall pressing his lips into hers.

Her eyes widen and then her eyes slowly closed. She was enjoying this. Marshall took off her rabbit hat and let her blonde hair fall down to her shoulders. Marshall ran his fingers through it. Fionna could not control herself either. Her arms moved around Marshall waist and untucked his shirt. Fionna's arms slowly moved upwards feeling the skin of Marshall's back.

Fionna was so into the kiss, she pulled Marshall closer deepening it. Marshall just went with it. She pulled him too close and they both fell on to the bed. Their lips parted.

"You' were saying?" Marshall was smirking while he was on top of Fionna. "Shut up…" Fionna's face blushed in a deep red.

**Author's note: Hey very sorry, I have been busy lately. I know I use this excuse a lot of times but it is true. I have been traveling alot. So I am busy and tired. To make up the lack of updates I posted this one shot. Note that this one shot have no connection with the one I am working on. So yeah.. Feel free to review or leave a comment on this.**


End file.
